Bubble Gum Ice Cream
by Koijima
Summary: What if Seiya Kou received a second chance at love? Technically, her frist. - yes, I'm continuing it -
1. Introduction

**Bubble-Gum Ice Cream**

**By Kay**

**-**

What would happen if Seiya got a second chance at love? Technically, it would be her first.

-

Seiya Kou sits up in a comfortable bed. She stretches and rubs her eyes. She yawns and slips from under the covers and off of the bed. Suddenly her eyes pop out of her sockets.

_Where am I?_

She screams while waving her chibi arms.

"Yaten!" Seiya screams after running around the unfamiliar apartment, "Taiki!"

"Oi, Seiya," Yaten Kou scratches her silver mane while exiting a room. "What are you yelling about?"

Seiya notices that Yaten's hair was a bit shorter. Her face was rounder. Her cheeks were fatter. She was built like a normal fourteen-year-old!

"You are . . . short!" Seiya points and yells horror.

Yaten's eye began to twitch, "Nani?"

"Well, shorter than usual, but-"

Yaten clutches on to Seiya's Power Ranger (lol) printed pajama collar. She caught on to what Seiya was saying.

She screams, "What did you do to us?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Seiya defended herself by waving her hands. She then puts a finger towards her chin in thought. "Not that I can remember."

"Seiya-baka, you a-"

The two hears Taiki scream in the next room. They sprint off to see Taiki staring into a mirror in a bathroom. She had also gotten younger in appearance.

Taiki turns to the two are the doorway slowly. She points at Seiya.

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" Taiki questioned in a monotone voice.

Seiya sweatdrops while pointing at the shorter one, "Why can't it be Yaten this time?"

"It's always you, Seiya," Yaten narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired light.

Taiki and Yaten overshadowed Seiya, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

Before Seiya could get clobbered by her two best friends, a childish voice echoed through the apartment.

"I have something to do with this!"

A puff of pink smoke appeared between the three.

Seiya backs up, blue in the face, and screams out, "Ghost!"

Yaten joins her out the bathroom.

"It isn't a ghost," Taiki drug the girls back into the bathroom.

A pixie emerges from the pink cloud.

"It looks like," Yaten started.

"Odango," Seiya finished barely in a whisper.

They were right! The pixie did look like Tsukino Usagi. It wore two buns on its head and had piercing blue eyes. Just like the bunny.

"Tuskino-san?" Taiki raises an eyebrow.

"I am not Usagi-sama," the pixie corrected, a bit annoyed.

"Then who are you?" Yaten asks.

"I am," the pixie reaches her dreamy state, "The Moon Dust Pixie! The pixie that spreads love and joy through-out the galaxy."

Seiya cocks an eyebrow, "Are you sure you are not Odango?"

Moon Pixie shook her head, eye twitching.

"Are you related to her?" Taiki asked.

"Iie, I just look like her, alright?" she snapped.

"Now you say you have something to do with us being this way," Yaten brought up by pointing to herself and wailed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"That woman over there," Pixie pointed to Seiya, who pointing to herself, "Is in love. Yet it seems as though Usagi-sama doesn't see it. She's in denial, if you will. Maybe she'll see it in a different light. A different time."

"But why are you helping me?" Seiya asks.

The Pixie flew over to Seiya and looked her in the eyes to whisper, "Because you are good enough."

Seiya smiles, tears forming in her eyes. The pixie smiles warmly back.

"But why am I here?" Yaten wails again, breaking up the moment.

"I can't let her venture this journey alone, right?" The pixie smiles deviously.

Yaten began to cry hysterically sitting on the tiled floor.

Seiya swoons and dances around the bathroom. She sings, "I get to be with Odango."

Taiki sweatdrops at the scene and holds her head, "I am getting a headache."

-

What do you think so far?


	2. The Big Decision

**The Big Decision! **

-

"Where do we begin?" Seiya asked after flopping down on the couch next to an annoyed Yaten.

Yaten had scooted over to the edge of the couch. She crossed her legs as well as her arms. She held an adorable pout on her face after sending a death glare at Seiya. (kawaii!)

It has been a couple of hours since the Moon Dust Pixie left. Taiki was still searching for that bottle of aspirin. Seiya had been giddy all morning as Yaten . . . pouted. (aww)

After Taiki's failed attempt, she sits in between Yaten and Seiya.

"So?" Seiya leans into Taiki's breathing area.

"So, what?" Taiki asked after lifting up her head.

"What do I do to capture my Odango's heart of burning desire?" Seiya asked, poking out her bottom lip.

Taiki sweatdrops, "Nani?"

Seiya then sighs, "I forgot who I was asking."

Taiki's eye twitched, "What do you mean by that?"

Yaten burst out laughing. Taiki's face was turning red with anger. As they notice this, the two scoot to the opposite sides of the couch. Taiki was going to explode.

_Bring. . ._

The phone next to Yaten causes her to jump. She then stares at the phone. The three starlights was in question while staring at the ringing phone.

"Well," Seiya started.

_Bring . . ._

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Who knows us in this time period on Earth?" Taiki questioned.

_Bring . . ._

Yaten blinked at it.

"Should I answer it?" she asked.

_Bring . . ._

Seiya picked up the phone before anyone could answer her.

"Moshi moshi!" Seiya's voice chirped happily into the phone.

_"Fighter . . ."_

Seiya surely didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?"

Taiki and Yaten noticed the fear in Seiya's face. The phone clicked in Seiya's ear. She put the phone down and looked over at her companions.

"What happened?" Taiki asked with concern.

"Someone just said my name and hung up."

Yaten yelled in horror, "What if they are groupies?"

Taiki sweatdropped, but Seiya was serious. (Yaten was, too, lol)

"No, it said Fighter."

- -

"I must admit Yaten; you make a pretty sexy girl student!"

Yaten winked at herself in the full-length mirror. She blew a kiss at the mirror. She wore a school uniform.

The girls had decided to attend Juuban Junior High as students with a little help from Taiki-sama. They've made the decision a couple of nights ago.

"Yaten, are you rea-"

Seiya walked into Yaten's room in a school uniform also. . . a boy's uniform. Seiya had switch genders. Taiki followed behind as a male and in a boy's uniform.

Yaten's eye began to twitch, "What are you guys doing?"

"What do you mean? We agreed on this last night!" Seiya said.

Yaten screeched, "We?"

"Um, Seiya, you and I agreed on it last night," Taiki corrected, "Yaten was asleep, remember?"

Seiya crossed his arms for a second and closed his eyes. He was thinking. A light bulb appeared at the top of his head.

"I'll wrestle you!" Seiya challenged Yaten.

Taiki sweatdropped as Yaten looked horrified. Both questioned "Wrestle?"

"Please Yaten?" Seiya pouted and dropped to his knees. He shuffled over to Yaten and hugged her knees. He blinked his puppy-dog eyes at her. "Ogenai?"

Yaten rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

"Huh?"

"I said yes!"

Seiya jumped to his feet and grabbed Yaten. He embraced her in a bare-hug.

"Seiya let go!" Yaten tried to pry Seiya off her, "I can't breathe!"

"I love you!"

"I think Yaten is serious," Taiki noticed Yaten's face turning blue. He sweatdropped as Yaten dropped to the floor. She was gasping for air.

-

:) Yay!


	3. Sailor Victory Aino Minako

**Sailor Victory - Aino Minako**

- - -

"Say, Taiki, how are we going to get to the school?" a voice clashed the busy air of the streets of Tokyo.

"It's called a _bus_, Yaten," Taiki sighed deeply as the three of them stood at the Minaku-to Bus Terminal.

"Oh, so that's why we are standing here!" Yaten concluded while nodding.

Seiya and Taiki sweatdropped.

"I swear sometimes you and Minako-san share the same brain," Seiya teased.

Yaten's cheeks flushed a light pink. He barked at Seiya, "Nani? Why are you comparing me to that half-witted girl?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Seiya asked with a sly smirk playing across his lips. He walked behind Yaten and placed his hands on his shoulder. His eyes narrowed mishcheviously and grinned, "You like her."

"I do not!"

"Why at the mention of her name you blush?"

Taiki sweatdropped while he pretending that he didn't know them. People began to stare. At an instant he spotted a patch of blue locks in the crowd of brown and black. He blinked a couple of times as his mind raced;

_It is possible that it is her. Of course she don't know me, but it would be a pleasure introducing myself once more. But if I do slip away, what if these two fools get lost? They won't know what bus to catch. I surely don't want to be embarressed if I bring them along. Arrg! They are such a nusiance! Wh-_

"Oi! It's Ami-san!" Seiya shouted while pointing, breaking Taiki from his thoughts. He waved with a bright smile, "Hi Ami-saaan!"

Taiki blushed furiously. He jumped on top of Seiya, dropping them both to the ground before Mizuno Ami could turn around and see them. She shrugged. Yaten sweatdropped as Taiki pinned Seiya to the ground, trying to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taiki whispered angrily down at his friend.

Seiya sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, "Gomen ne, Taiki?"

Yaten rolled his eyes and sighed, "You guys are so embarressing!"

He flipped his hair and watched the crowd of people enter the buses. He watched as they pull off and Taiki argued with Seiya.

"Hey, the buses left," Yaten noted a bit too late, "Is that bad?"

They stood there alone. Taiki still had Seiya pinned as Yaten stood there clueless. The wind blew the leaves pass as Taiki sighed deeply.

-

"Are we going the right way?" Seiya asked as he and Yaten followed Taiki down Juuban's Shopping District.

"Knowing Taiki," Yaten whispered over to Seiya, "He can smell books from a mile away."

Both of them snickered. Taiki stopped to glare back at them. Yaten and Seiya sweatdropped and chuckled. They continued on their way as Yaten noticed the various posters on the windows. He stopped to stare at one. Seiya and Taiki barely noticed the lost luggage.

Yaten gasped as his eyes twinkled, "Sailor V."

He began to drool over his idol. He had been a fan of Sailor V since his first visit on Earth. He bought every manga, episode, movie, poster, plushie . . . He had it all! He kept his shrine well hidden from everyone! Even his close buddies didn't know about his obsession. Of course he didn't know who she was.

"She's great isn't she?" a female's voice came from next to him.

He nodded abesnt mindly. He shook his head and gave a start. He was looking back into a pair of big, happy blue eyes. An innocent expression turn into a warm one. A bright red bow complemented the red tie of the uniform.

"Minako-san!" he blinked a couple of times while pointing.

Aino Minako raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

_That's right! She doesn't know me yet! Ah, how sad._

Yaten blushed slightly and gathered his composure. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a seductive smirk to the fourteen-year-old.

_She doesn't know what she's missing._

He gave her his husky, sexy voice, "Does it matter? I am Yaten Kou, god's gift to-"

His voice squeaked. He clasped his mouth over his mouth. _Damn hormones! _He began to feel dizzy as his body began to tremble. A familiar feeling washed over him. He paniced! He turned away from Minako's face.

Minako blinked, but then she giggled, "You're funny, yet so cute!"

Yaten sweatdropped while blushing once again. What was he going to do? He was turning back to female as they spoke. Was this a side-effect of time and space travel?

"You know, you do seem awfully familiar," Minako grew a serious face while walking around Yaten. She leaned into his intense red face and blinked. She smiled warmly, "I believe we met somewhere before."

Yaten tried his best to sound a bit masculine, "Uh, maybe?"

"Je ne, Yaten-san!" she waved at him, "I can't be late for school again!"

He watched her run down the street. She's always running late for school. He smiled to himself as he shifted back to male;

_Minako-chan will never change. Late to school as always . . . Wait. School? Seiya? Taiki?_

Yaten paniced as he search around for his buddies. He began to do the most dreadful thing; he ran.

"Matte!"

- - -

Gomen, I haven't updated in a while. I was busy.


	4. Ohayo, Odango atama!

**Ohayo, Odango Atama!**

- - -

"Oi! Oi!" Yaten yells while running towards the two lights.

Seiya looked over his shoulder. He waits until Yaten catches up, but Taiki continued to walk ahead. He didn't hear Yaten yelling. . . or did he?

"Where did you go?" Seiya asked the panting silver haired boy.

Yaten was hunched over, breathing through his mouth harshly. A slight blush crawled on to his cheeks. He knew that Seiya wouldn't let him breath if he told him that he met Minako. He crossed his arms and finally responded, "None of your business."

Seiya blinked for a second. His eyes narrowed mischievously and _patted _his buddy's back. Yaten's frail body came crashing down to the concrete. He pushed himself up as Seiya was doubled-over in laughter. He tightened a fist as an intense look of anger washed over his face. Yaten's eyes flashed with fear as he pointed forward in horror. He began to babble.

"Nani?" Seiya whipped a tear.

"Oh my god! It's them!" a random voice screamed out.

"Yaten-sama!" another voice swooned.

"Seiya!"

Seiya glanced back in horror and looked back at . . . a dust cloud? Yaten was already ahead of him. A group of hormone-driven school girls ran in their direction. Seiya screamed while he began to run. They dashed down the sidewalk with the girls close behind. Up ahead, Taiki blinked at the ruckus behind him. He glanced backward and shrugged. He thought nothing of the crowd of screaming females coming his way. Suddenly he double-taked as his pals rushed passed him.

"It's Taiki!"

Taiki's eyes widen. He used his long legs to dash forward. He finally caught up with his comrades.

Yaten's large eyes gathered tears, "Why do I have to suffer this way?"

"I am going to pluck that pixie's wings when I see her!" Seiya gritted his teeth.

"I am sure she has a pretty good explanation for this!" Taiki tried to reassure.

"Just give me a fly swatter and I'll-" Seiya began while pounding his fist in his hand.

"Watch out!" Yaten yelled at Seiya pointing forward.

It all began in slow motion.

Seiya glanced up to catch a glimpse of a pair of blonde buns. At that moment, a connection was built as both of their blue eyes met for the first time in this time period. The moment the tiny body hit his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. He embraced her dearly stopping her from falling backwards. Both of their hearts fluttered. Her mind raced as she stared in his eyes.

So familiar . . .

Deja vu played with her mind when she glanced at the other two lights. Something about them was oh so familiar. . .

"They went this way!" another girl's voice shouted, shattering the girl's train of thought.

"Uh oh!" Taiki gasped.

Seiya grabbed the young lady's hand and pulled her into the nearest alley. The two followed suit.

"You should watch where you are going," Seiya smiled down at the angel. He carefully dusted her shoulders. Ivory cheeks heated under his touch and his warm smile. He patted one of her buns. His smile turn mischievous, "There you go, Odango Atama."

Odango made a face and became an intense shade of red. She went ballistic.

"My name is NOT Odango-atama! Why does everyone call me that? Shingo-baka, Rei-baka, Mamo-baka. My name is Tsukino Usagi, mister! If you would please excuse me, I was on my way to school! Thanks to you, I am even more late!"

Seiya's eyes flashed with surprise. _Mamo-baka? Mamoru-san? They know each other?_

She shrieked as she tipped over a pebble in the alleyway. . . backwards. A pair of hands came to her waist again. Seiya had a tight grip on his Odango. Yaten, Taiki and Seiya sweatdropped.

"Careful there, Odango!" Seiya chuckled.

"Clumsy as always," Yaten whispered over to Taiki.

Taiki nodded, "Hai."

Usagi's eyes widen as she glanced up to Seiya's face while he pulled her back to her feet. She was deep red at the fact that his arms were still surrounding her waist. She pushed back to take a great look at the three. Her eyes lit up as she pointed. She DID know them.

"Hey! Aren't you guys-"

Usagi's words were silenced as Yaten clapped his hand over her mouth. The three of them put a finger to their lips.

"Shhh!"

Usagi nodded, "Oh, I see."

Seiya began sweetly when he turned to Usagi, "Say, Odango-atama-chan-"

Usagi covered her cheeks as they burn. She blushed dearly at the affectionate nickname. They have just met and he already gave her a pet name. Maybe he found her cute. Usagi would of kicked herself for that thought.

I mean, come on! Seiya Kou? Lead singer of the hottest boy band in Tokyo thinks I am cute?

It was quite overwhelming that he was an idol as well.

"How about you show us the way to your school?"

She blinked and crossed her arms across her chest. She turned her nose in the air. She was still upset at the fact he keeps calling her 'Odango'. She scoffed, "Why should I?"

"Tsukino-san," Taiki began, stepping into the conversation, "Aren't you running late as well?"

"Come on," Usagi said after giving it some thought.

While following the Odango, Seiya was watching her dreamily from behind. Taiki was walking next to Usagi. Yaten, who was standing next to Seiya, was in deep thought.

Why didn't Minako know who I was? I am pretty sure that Minako is fan-crazed as she will be when she gets older. . . Hold on.

"This is the direction Aino-san was running off in," he mumbled a thought to himself aloud.

Seiya's ears perked up at the sound of Yaten saying _Aino-san. _He leaned into Yaten and said, "So you DID see Minako-san!"

Yaten blushed again and panicked, "What do you mean?"

"You know Aino Minako?" Usagi asked the three while looking over her shoulder.

Yaten's blushed got deeper than usual. He coughed out, "Iie!"

At the same time Seiya chirped, "Hai!"

Yaten glared at Seiya as Seiya gave Yaten a warm, playful smile. Usagi blinked and then giggled at the two. Taiki shook his head in shame and embarrassment.

What am I going to do with these two?

"Well, Minako-chan is a very close friend of mine. She is a very big fan of yours!" Usagi smiled warmly.

"Really?" Yaten raised an eyebrow.

"Especially Seiya-san," Usagi pointed to the light behind her.

Seiya, who went back into his dreamy sense of state, snapped out of his trance at the sound of his name coming from Usagi's lips.

"Huh?"

Yaten was now flustered. Why did HIS Minako like Seiya more than him? He clenched his tiny fist, ready to strike Seiya. Taiki saw this and sighed. As Yaten began to stomp over to Seiya, Taiki stuck out his hand and placed it on Yaten's forehead, stopping him in one place. Chibi Yaten was swinging his arms. He was ready to pound Seiya into a pulp. Let's see who Minako would like now!

"I will not allow violence in my presence!"

"Just one good hit, Taiki!" Yaten shouted his plead.

Seiya pointed to himself, "What did I do now?"

"Oi!"

The three glance forward to see Usagi down the sidewalk. She waved back while yelling;

"Are you guys coming or are you waiting for your fans to trample you guys again?"

- -

Translations;

_Matte; Wait_

_Oi; Hey_

_Nani; What_

_Hai; Yes_

_Iie; No_

- - -

Oi, oi, I know. I have been a bit lazy. . . R/R


End file.
